Nate Franks
Nate Franks, (as in, hot dogs) more commonly referred to as Non-Sequitur N, and sometimes known as LoveGame, is a let's player, drug dealer, rapper, undercover cop, and professional stalker from H-Town. Beyond that, he is known for his presence in several competitive scenes, such as Pokemon, Super Smash Brothas, and eating. Most notably, he is one of the four deities within the Wurld, along with Michael, Darren, and Jon. Of the four, he is the only one not directly responsible for bringing any of the characters into the world, outside Antwone Wall, who died soon after popping up. This is supposedly due to receiving his deity powers from Lady Gaga. He is rumored to be 26 years old. Early life Not much of Non-Sequitur N's past is known, due to him rettotoconoing the majority of it. He was born in H-Town, Texas, and claims to have been hatched from an egg. Competitive career N joined YouTube in early 2009 and became obsessed with professional singer and drug cartel member Lady Gaga. Her real name is Stefani Germanotta, but only an obsessed stalker like Nate would know this. Shortly after joining YouTube, he decided to get into competitive Pokemon battling, even though this was largely considered nerdy af. Sadly, he was a complete n00b because he chose to use his favorite Pokemon like Mantine and Sandslash who are low-tier and suckage instead of the awesome and completely original standard teams usually consisting of 5 Garchomps and a Blissey (as specified by the Smogon rules back in 2009). Despite this, he quickly got gud and won with his shitty NU team. In May 2009, he found a tournament online and wished to join. After doing a sexual favor for the host, he was entered into the tournament and ended up winning. He only won because all of his opponents sucked, as no one good would actually lose to his team. Regardless, he was awarded shiny Pokemon and drugs for his victory, and shortly after this he began dating Lady Gaga because she was so impressed by his victory. Gaga wrote a single called "Paparazzi", which was about Nate and his obsessive stalking tendencies. It was released in July of 2009 and Nate frequently pleasures himself to the song and its music video. Despite this, he still has a restraining order from Lady Gaga in 22 of the 38 current states of America. Later on, when Pokemon X and Y Chromosome got released for the Nintendo 3DO, he entered into VGC 2014 with essentially the same shitty team as before. Though he won the first division, he lost the second due to being tricked into thinking that his opponent, Jim Jam Flim Flam, was dead. He also lost the third division due to falling asleep in the middle of the match. Had he finished, it would have been the world's first Mantine sweep and would've been complete bullshit. In 2014 he got into competitive Super Smash Brothas and met Mew2King and his old nemesis, Jim Jam Flim Flam. Sadly, he was disqualified for maining Mewtwo, who is low-tier. Later on, he picked up Project M, where Mewtwo is considered viable. He attended EVO 2014 and fought Mr. Combo in a heated money match. This fight is largely credited for shaping the current Smash metagame and has trillions of views on YouTube. He also played the Halo series, and his friend Foxcloud100 was very happy to inform him of his purchase of Inclement Weather. Currently, he mostly fux wit Soul Calibur, spending hours in character creation making thicc gurls in the style of his mains. This is a surprisingly effective tactic online, as most of the playerbase consists of teenage bois who are forced to play with one hand at the sight of his creations. The 5am Saga Like Jonno, there was a point in Nate's life wherein he was obsessed with cartoon horses. Normally, this would seal anyone else's fate as a virgin with rage, but somehow, defying all logic, this phase was actually what lead to Nate acquiring a TRUE and HONEST boyfriend-free girl. He received a message written in smoke signals from a girl known as 5am, but as she was underage at the time, nothing else developed. However, later in 2015, during a hawt, sticky, weeb-drenched night of erotic Fire Emblem roleplay, they achieved S support and became official. Due to 5am, as well as several of Nate's previous crushes being autistic af, it is all but confirmed that he has a raging fetish for autistic girls. Of course, this conflicted with his previously-established ship with Gaga within Wurld canon. When interviewed by The Dog who works at Nintendo and asked what she thought of Nate finding a TRUE and HONEST gf, she responded, "Who the fuck is Nate?" Despite this, Nate and Gaga are still doubles partners, most recently facing off against Mr Combo and DarkLordChronicles. As a matter of fact, it was none other than 5am who obtained Nate a vinyl copy of The Fame, said to be one of the ten known Wurld Items. Let's Plays and stuff Nate started making dumb let's plays in early 2010. His first let's play was of Pokemon Ruby Wine version, where he talked about chocolate and sounded like a math teacher. He later started an LP of Mega Man X, where he mentioned Boomer Kuwanger and had an orgasm. He cancelled the LP due to the orgasm. He ragequit YouTube but came back in 2014 to do a slightly less shitty LP of Pokemon Gold Plated. He made some other inane videos talking about cats and bleach lawsuits. More recently, he did BioShock, but the LP did not go over well due to his failure to liken the game's protagonist to Jack Delong. Personal life He can commonly be seen chillin' with his nigga Jerome "ThaThugLyfeChronicles" Robinson, and getting into all sorts of shenannigans with him, as he and Michael are the only white people Jerome tolerates. They smoke large amounts of weeds with Jerome's crew including Jacchari, Pnut, and Shaggy. Nate helped Jerome during his gunfights against Tha Kobras and Tha Sinista during their beef. In their spare time, they listen to rap music, eat snack foods such as Dunkaroos, and play Call of Duty. Nate has 86 posters of Lady Gaga and 38 tattoos of her on his body. Trivia *He blows blunts. *He Poker-Faces with his sexuality. *His collection of waifus is too large to record, but he owns a body pillow of Hanabi Kawai, seriously. *He is a closet Ridley supporter. *He once sold memes to make a living. *He actually bought premium membership on Smashboards lol *When Mewtwo was confirmed for Smash 4, he accidentally called out Mewtwo's name during sex with Lady Gaga. It was okay because she mains Mewtwo too, but this is rumored to be linked to their eventual split. Category:Heroes Category:Deities